When She Returned
by NaluNonyBloom
Summary: After 3 long years, Lucy finally returned to Fairy Tail. Nobody knows where she went or why, not even her best friend, Natsu could sniff her out. What happens when they see she is badly bruised, scars on her skin, clothes dirty and destroyed, dripping with blood. ( this is NOT one of the fanfics that Lucy left because of Lisanna )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone were chatting and fighting in the guild as always, Master was sleeping, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Elfman was saying something about being a man and Natsu am looking for a job for him and Happy.

"Natsuuuu" Happy moaned " Did you find a job yet?" Natsu sighed "Nothing ye- HAPPY LOOK A JOB TO DESTROY A TOWN!" Happy looked at the paper Natsu was shoving into his face, " Thats a perfect job for us, TEAM NATSU!' happy said exited. as they were on there way, they passed an apartment, but not just _any apartment, it was her_ apartment. happy could see that Natsus eyes where getting darker by the second.

"Natsu ar-" Happy was cut off " Im fine happy" Natsu said while trying to fake a smile but happy saw right through it.

"I-Im a-a-lm-almost th-there, j-j-just a b-bit f-f-far-farth-farther" _she_ said as she walking out the forest...

* * *

Natsu and Happy were walking towards the guild because they just finished the job, and they did get the money for once. As the guild got into view, Natsu smelt something familiar but a little different, i smelt _her,_ vanilla with...blood? he didn't know what to do so he ran as fast as he can to the guild while happy was flying behind him confused. When they got there, everyone was staring at Natsu. " Do you smell it too salamander" said Gajeel with no emotion, " i smell it too Natsu-san" said the sweet voice of Wendy, he could see that everyone was confused. so he just nodded, Natsu was speechless. it was getting stronger by the second.

" Flame brain, what, are you talking 'bout, what can you 3 smell? " asked Gray, " Lucy " Natsu said with determination in his voice. Everyones eyes widened, some shocked some sad. But the one who really stood out was masters, we all knew why, he is the master after all.

* * *

" a-a-a-almost th-th-there" said Lucy with while blood dripped from her hair to the floor. she was badly injured and trembling. she smiled lightly as Fairy Tail came to view, memories started to flood in hear head, happy and sad memories. Tears where escaping from her eyes as she got closer and closer to fairy tail.

When she was steps away from the door of the guild, she could hear _him, "_ Lucy" he said, and that was the last thing she heard as the world got dark...

* * *

 **Again this was my first fanfic and im not used to writing so much yet. i will continue this fanfic even if there is nobody who likes it, i do what i want and i am open for suggestions of making it better.**

 **please fav and review.**

 **have a good day/night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hai guys! i could not wait till i update, i am so exited so i wanted to update as soon as possible so here is chapter 2.**

 **( thanks to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited. )**

* * *

chapter 2

 _'thump'_ everyone faced the door. they could see that the door was lightly pushed open and they could see...blood was on the floor on the other side of the door, the red liquidd was slowly making its way inside the guild.

natsu's eyes widened when he saw some strands of blonde hair outside on the floor, he knew exactly who it was. natsu broke the door down and tears where forming in his eyes, and everyone else's eyes too. they saw _her_ on the floor, bloody and injured. "ill kill who ever did this to her" shouted natsu as his voice got cold. "LU-CHAN, LU-CHAN, DONT GO AWAY AGAIN" shouted levy as she ran toward the blonde, she knew she could not hear her. levy was crying her eyes out.

natsu carried lucy all the way up to the infirmary while wendy followed along, master told the rest to stay behind while he went to catch up with natsu and wendy. erza went to get porlyusica because wendy cant heal lucy on her own.

wendy started to heal lucys scars and bruises, she got juvia to help her change lucys dirty clothes to something clean. when wendy was almost done with healing lucy, porlyusica came rushing in after hearing wat erza told her. she put her hand on lucys forhead and removed it right away, she was freezing cold. " this _human_ is freezing cold, it is not normal for a human to be this cold...except for the ice wizard...we need something to warm her fast" she said. natsu went rushing to lucys side and he put a hand in his and his other hand on her forhead to warm her up.

* * *

its been a week and lucy still has not woken up, she did move a bit in her ' _sleep'_ and she did whisper words that nobody understood, it sounded gibberish to everyone. not even levy knew what they ment.

"lu-chan..." said levy as she walked towards the guild, everyone is worried about her. natsu was always right beside her. he wanted to be the first she sees when she wakes up. erza was inside the guild waiting for news about lucy like everyone else, she wanted to keep a cake for lucy for when she wakes up.

" hmmm...the...heartfilia...curse...mhmmhm " lucy mumbled in her sleep, natsu woke up when he heard it, he ran down to the others " lucy...she said...something werid..." natsu said in a worried tone, " hmm? what did she say natsu-san?" asked wendy, "LU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" levy shouted while tiers escaped her eyes, she ran to the infimary while the others followed her. when they all got up, lucy was still mumbling the same thing over and over again. she sounded scared to death, the more she said it, the louder her voice was. "lucy" natsu whispred " wake up soon "

lucy finaly stopped saying 'the heartfilia cures' after an hour of saying it. everyone was really worried, levy and erza decided to search up what the heartfilia curse is so they left to go to the library, natsu never left lucys side all night and now its 3 am, not even mira was in the guild yet. natsu was snoring loudly, he was sleeping peacefully on the chair next to lucy, his head was on her stomach.

"uhhhh" escaped lucys mouth as her eyes slowly opened. she could see pink hair on her stomach, she could hear him snoring, she could see _him_ again. her eyes started tear up, her head was flooded with memories, this time only happy memories. she thought she would never see any of her friends again, she thought she would never see her guild or magnolia again.

she stared at the fire wizard that was currently in a deep sleep on her stomach. she was so happy, she wanted to see them all. she looked at the clock that was on the wall, " 3:30 AM hmm" lucy said, she smiled lightly as she saw the pink haired wizard was going to wake up now. she did not know what to say to him when he sees her, and thats when she remembered...her left eye, she did not know what to do.

she decided to let it be, they would still be her friends after all. they are her family. thats when she felt the weight of natsu's head leave her stomach. he stared at her, his eyes where widened, lucy only smiled. she could not hold the urgh anymore. she flung her arms out and grabbed natsu into a tight hug. it tolk natsu a while to relise what is happening, he hugged her back as soon as he knew it was really her and that this is NOT a dream.

* * *

"i missed you...natsu" escaped her lips, natsu was really happy to hear his name coming out of her mouth, he was happy that he got to see her again, talk to her again, hear her voice again. he never wanted to lose her again, never. they talked for a while and not too soon it was 5 am, the time where mira came in the guild to get everything ready. like everyone else, the second they enter the guild, they rush too see if lucy is doing better.

mira was on her way up to see if lucy woke up, she finished getting everything ready and it only tolk her 30 minutes, it normaly takes her not more than 2 hours, but she wanted too see if lucy was doing better. as she walked up to the door, she could hear voices. she knew that only natsu was the only one in the guild other than lucy. she could hear two voices. the second she heard lucys voice, her eyes flooded as she flung the doors open to see natsu and lucy chatting. mira ran to lucy and hugged her tight, lucy did not notice her until she was in her arms.

her eyes where tearing up as she felt the warmth of mira, she hugged her back. "lucy, we all missed you...so much...dont ever leave...again" said mira as she cried while hugging lucy. " i missed you all too mira, i wont...ever...leave again" said lucy while she started crying too.

after the two girls got to catch up, master walked into the room, he was crying like a baby when he saw that lucy was alright. lucy only giggled and smiled as she saw masters reaction. not too soon, lucy was _attacked_ by levy, erza, cana and wendys hugs.

after a while the rest of the guild came rushing up to see lucy, they where all crying. lucy was smiling as tears escaped her eyes. she was back, back to fairy tail, back to her family and friends, back to magnolia, she was back home. nobody bothered to ask questions because they where too busy trying to catch up with lucy, she was suprised that nobody noticed her left eye. but...she throught too soon.

"luce, what happened to your eye, your left one...its red" asked natsu, " yeah i just noticed it lucy, what happened to you when you left" asked erza, " why did you leave anyway" asked lisanna while wendy was nodding. "i...uh..." said lucy, she did not know how to answer all these questions. soon enough she was showering with questions. even master was asking questions.

she did not know what to do. " guys calm down im going to answer your question if you only- " she was cut off when the door broke open

"LUCY HEARFILIA, YOUR COMING WITH US..."

* * *

 **i wrote a longer chapter this time, and i added a hint of why lucys eye is red. i had alot of time today so i could write a longer chater, if you have any suggestions to make my fanfic better please tell me.**

 **please review and fav**

 **have a good day/night everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

She opened her eyes. everything was blurry, she could not see properly for some reason. She could not move either. It was as she was stuck on a wall. " ooooh, mia-chan, shes final waking up." said a voice that Lucy could hear. her vision was getting clearer. " Look who is finaly awake " said another voice from behind her. she tried to turn around but she could not move.

"huh, how did i get here? i was just in the guild a minute ago.." said Lucy confused. " What are you talking about Lucy-chaaaaan " said the first voice. " Lucy u probably miss your _old_ friends, dont you. Well you must miss them, i mean you have not seen them in years " said mia, as her vision got clear, she knew who they were and where she was. " w-w-wait I was with t-t-them just a m-m-minute a-ago." said Lucy, she did not want that to be a dream, she did not want it to be. she wanted too see them again.

" Lucy you must have been dreaming " said the first voice. it was jane " it means the spell is working mia , first her eyes turn red. second, she has dreams of her treasured ones. third step is her wound would be healed. " jane.

But little did they know, it was not really a dream...

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes, he found himself in Lucy's bed. He looked around but could not see her. "She might have gone to the guild without me" he spoke to himself as he got of the bed and jumped out the window rushing to the guild.

Natsu entered the guild. It was the same as always. Cana drinking, Mira serving, Erza eating her cake. He looked around but could not see the blonde anywhere, he was confused

"Natsu-san?, are you looking for someone?" asked Wendy as she walked towards him. "Have you seen Lucy? She was not at her house and cant find her here." the second he said that, everyone looked towards him, some eyes were already tearing up and some where just shocked. Wendy's eyes became cold, so did everyone else's. They where staring at him.

"She's gone idiot, i knew your memory is bad but not THIS bad" said gray as he walked towards Natsu and Wendy. "what are you talkin about Gray, dont your remeber?" asked Natsu as he stared at gray "remeber what?" said Gray as he was suddenly half-naked. " IDIOT, LUCY CAME BACK YESTERDAY. WE FOUND HER OUTSIDE THE GUILD" shouted Natsu as he hit Grays head.

Everyone now was staring at natsu, most of them where crying and some had little tears in their eyes. "Natsu, whatever you dreamt about was just a dream., GET OVER HER..SHE WONT EVER COME BACK" shouted Gray back.

Levy's eyes were wide, she Loved Lucy the most in the guild ( other than Natsu ), "SHE WILL COME BACK...she...she...will" screamed Levy from where she was.

" ITS BEEN 3 FU*KING LONG YEARS, HAS SHE EVER COME BACK. NO, SO JUST GIVE UP ON HER...JUST LIKE WHAT GRAY SAID" said Gajeel as he got up from his seat and left the guild. " i guess you guys are right, it might be that i miss her so much that i had a dream about her coming back" mumbled Natsu as he got up and left the guild.

little did they know, it was not really a dream...

* * *

 **yo guys. sorry for the short chap and im REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating in months or so, i had some problems from the past few days but they are all resolved. And test are about to finish so more chaps should be out starting maybe in 1-2 weeks. ill update when i can**

 **And if you have any good names i could use in this fanfic please send me em...thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sup guys, i will try to make a longer chapter now sooooo yeahhhhhhh**

 **on to the chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Dear mom..._

 _its been a month ever since i joined Fairy Tail and i love it. Everyone is so nice. Natsu has been still eating like a pig, but i dont mind. He is fun to have around. He is super nice and always saves me from danger. Levy let me borrow a book about celestial spirits, i can learn more and become stronger than before, Levy always lets me borrow books._

 _I have also started a new novel and i promised Levy that she would read it first. I know i have told you many times, I want to be a writer and you already knew that. So maybe one day i will be a world known writer. But as long as i have my friends, i will always be happy._

 _They are always there when i need them and i cant as for better friends than my friends. They did not judge me when i told them about dad and they where beside me always._

 _Well i have to got to bed know, bye._

 _Love Lucy._

Natsu kept reading more letters from Lucys drawer. He could not stop, he might find some clues to where lucy was but so far nothing. But something about his 'dream' made him feel like she is comin, that she is fighting.

No matter what anyone said. he would NEVER give up on Lucy.

* * *

"Natsu..." mumbled Lucy as she remembered the 'dream' she had. She some how knew he was searching for her, she knew he wont give up...ever. Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered the happy moments at Fairy Tail.

' i have to get out of here and back to Fairy Tail' thought Lucy as she looked around. An idea popped in her head, her keys where on the table infront of her, but she needed a distraction and something to get her unstuck from the wall.

"NATSU!" shouted Lucy exited as she looked at the hallway. "Huh? where?" said mia as she looked around. "HE MIGHT BE AT THE HALLWAY, ITS WHERE SHE WAS LOOKING" yelled jane at mia. " ill go get him, you get Lucy some place they wont find her" said mia to jane as she ran into the hallway. "ok Lucy-chan, we are gonna have to move you someplace. now i cant have u screaming." said jane as she tied her mouth shut. She started to cast a spell to unstick Lucy, the second the spell was cast, Lucy ran to her keys, grabbed it and pulled out so she can speek

"JANE! THE GUY IS NOT HERE" shouted mia from the hallway " DONT UNSTICK LUCY" she shouted again. " too late" mumbled jane as she got in a fighting stance. " OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO " shouted Lucy as a golden light formed infront of her, "on it" said loke as he ran to jane. " whats going on in he-" mia was cut off as she saw Lucy free and Loke attacking Jane.

"AGHHHHHHHH" shouted Lucy in pain as mia attacked her from the back. she flew to the wall and hit it hard. "LUCY!" shouted Loke as he was about o run to her but he god attacked by Jane. "Lo-loke" mumbled Lucy as she got up. " IM FINE JUST GET OUT OF HERE " shouted Loke as he kicked Jane into the table. " NEVER " shouted Lucy as she got old of her Fleuve d'etoiles and attacked mia with all her might.

* * *

 _love, Lucy_

Natsu kept reading letters from Lucys drawer, he was almost done. He had 2 more letters to go, then he would go search in the forest for the 3rd time that day.

"Lucy..." mumbled Natsu as he got up from reading the last letter. The letter was dated a day before she was gone. It said that the last place she has been to was the Guild before she came back home. he jumped out the window and ran to the forest.

he searched and searched. He knew she would be here from his so called 'dream', he knew she was coming soon.

He ran straight into a tree and fell down a hill, into a lake and almost went down a waterfall. He was not even injured in anyway. "AGHHHHHHHHH" he heard from a distance, "LUCY!" he shouted as he ran to the voice he heard.

As he got closer to the screaming, he saw a tunnel leading underground...he smelt her, vanilla and strawberry. He ran down, faster by the second. the more he ran, the more he could smell her.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO" shouted Lucy as Loke was badly thrown into a wall after knocking Jane out. " sorry i could not help" whispered Loke as he vanished. "you did just enough" said Lucy as she ran towards mia next to virgo.

Natsu's hand cluched, he saw her again. she was fighting. "AGHHHH" shouted Lucy as she got slammed into the wall. "you bastard" said Natsu as he ran in and punched mia, she went flying into the same wall. "N-natsu" said Lucy, she was bleeding. her eyes where red, he clothes here torn apart. Mia passed out and Lucy could barley move.

she tried to get up but her leg broke. "Lucy..." he hugged Her tight and picked her up, princess style. "N-natsu"

* * *

 **finaly done with this chapter, hope you enjoyed. starting from june 8th maybe i will update faster AND longer chapters.**

 **please review**

 **have a nice day/night everyone :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU WONT BELIEVE MEH, I JUST WROTE THE WHOLE CHAP AND SUDDENLY, THE INTERNET CLOSED...I DID NOT EVEN SAVE...UGHHHHHH**

* * *

 **chapter** 5

Lucys POV:

I was in a dark place, i could not see but i could hear familiar voices. voices i thought i would never hear again. As i tried to look around, to open my eyes. It was like my body refused. i could not understand what they were saying. Everything was a blur. I don't even know what happened, My head wont let me remember what happened. The last thing i remember was hearing _his_ voice . After that, its all a blur.

"She will be fine Natsu-san, but she needs time to rest" said a really sweet familiar voice. "fine, fine. But im stain here, whether you like it or not" it was _his_ voice that I heard. She hopped it was not a dream like the last time. As the world began to lighten up. I opened my eyes to see a very shocked Wendy next to Natsu who was twise as shocked.

third person POV:

Before anyone said anything Lucy was already hugging Wendy as she hugged her back. Lucy could feel tears falling from Wendy's face as she did the same, "L-lu-lucy-san" said Wendy as she backed up from the hug. "are you ok?" said Wendy as she wiped away the tears. "im fine" said Lucy as she smiled at her. "im going to get you some bandages" said Wendy as she left the room.

Lucy stood up and turned to face Natsu. "thank you" she said as he pulled her in a hug. She could not help but hug back as a smile spread on her face. the tears where falling none-stop. "Never leave me again" whispers Natsu in her ear. Lucy's cheeks turned a little pink as she nodded.

Not long after that, everyone was in tears as they refused to get turns to hug Lucy, Levy was the first to hug before everyone 'attacked' them. smiles, tears, joy...it was an amazing time for all of them. They had a party for Lucy. The cake was ended up eaten by Erza, Gray's shirt somehow ended up on the roof of the guild, Natsu ended up falling asleep on the guild floor like everyone else. except Lucy, she was on her way back to her apartment.

* * *

The Next Day...

"ahhhhhh" said Lucy as she went deeper in her bath tub that she missed alot. She was really exited to go back to the guild again, to get a job soon with her team again. As she got out of the tub, she wraped her towel on and walked out the room to be met with the one and only Natsu. "hi luce" said Natsu as if it was not wrong to 'break in' her apartment. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT" she said as she kicked him.

'nothing changed has it..' thought Lucy as she got her clothes from her closet and kicked Natsu and Happy out. She got dressed, get her keys and left her house. She did have a scar on her back. Not only was Fairy Tail worried about her when she was gone, but most of magnolia did and some other guilds helped look for her like Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, lamia scale and more guilds that knew Lucy.

As the guild came into view Lucy suddenly heard "LUCY" and got 'tackled' into a hug. "YUKINO?!" said Lucy speechless, yukino had tears in her eyes as she saw the celestial mage. Lucy could not help but smile as she got off the ground and helped yukino up.

"Where did she go, she suddenly ran off. im sure she is some where here" said a really familiar male voice. "shes some where here sting, no need to worry" said another really famiilar voice of a 'cat'. "STIIING, LECTOOOOR. IM OVER HERE" shouted Yukino as she grabbed Lucys wrist and pulled her along to them.

"LUCE, THERE YOU ARE I THO- STING?!" shouted Natsu as he ran to them. "ARE YOU KIDNAPPING LUCY" shouted Natsu at Sting. "what no, yukino wanted to visit her." said Sting as he picked up lector. "well we have to go so, later." said sting as he walked away, yukino by his side.

* * *

as Lucy touched the door of the guild to open it. she heard a voice in her head. "the...heart...filia...c..curse" she said out loud, she was terrified. her eye suddenly turned red as she said that. Natsu was looking at her, he did not know what was going on. "lucy?" he said in a worried tone. "the...curse...of...the...heart..filia...family...c..curse" she mumbled again. she did not move from her position. she just stood there, mumbling things about a curse.

"LUCY, SNAP OUT OF IT" said Natsu as he shook her back to earth. "huh? what?" she said as her eye returned back to normal. "is something wrong, you where sayin stuff about a curse. "w-what...ha ha ha, i-its noth-ing to be w-worried about...hahaha." she said akawardly and faked a smile as she entered the guild.

* * *

 **so guys, how do you like the story so far? is it good?**

 **thanks to all who reviewed as well! it really makes me happy to see that people enjoy and read my story.**

 **sooooo...have a good day/night everyone!.**


	6. Chapter 6

hi **everyone! sorry i have not been uploading chapters latly. i dont have a reason for not writing and yes i know, this is unforgivable so this chap will be extra long ( i will try to make it extra long )**

 **please enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 6

Lucy did not talk at all once she entered the guild. No one really noticed that she did not talk at all from the racket they made. Lucy was just sitting where she always dose and looking down. Her bangs covered her eyes and she was holding...a letter? Maybe a note? But it was something about the heartfilia family. what did the letter say? who was it from? those are the questions that are floating in Lucys head as she shoved the letter in her bag.

She did not want to open in yet. She wanted to be alone when she reads it...if she reads it. Someone finally noticed Lucy sitting alone, Lucy noticed someone walking towards her. She faked a smile and lifted her head to show she was fine but the person kept walking towards her. "Lucy, are yo-" Natsu was cut off "im fine, its just that i miss everyone so much" she said as she faced him with a really good fake smile spread across her face.

She got up from her seat and walk out the guild. The second she was out the guild, Natsu rushed behind her but as he was out, She was nowhere in sight. Natsu started sniffing and was running towared Lucys sent.

Lucy was in her apartment, she was sitting on her bed, holding the letter from before, she was reading it. Tears escaped her eyes as the letter fell on the ground. The tears in her eyes did not stop. Natsu's eyes where wide open as he pulled Lucy into a comforting hug. She started Sobbing as she held into Natsu's clothes.

Hours latter she fell asleep while she was with Natsu. Natsu got up and grabbed the letter on the floor and started to read it.

 _dear Lucy,_

 _sweetheart, im so sorry for having to pass this to you. i wrote this letter and put a spell on it because by the time you will get this, i would be gone..._

 _my dear, let me start from the beginning...it was long before you were born. It was a year before you were born. i started getting sick alot and the condition of me living was only 15% as the doctor said. But he was wrong, i could not have died from that because there was something protecting the heartfilia family. I dont really know what it is, but in my mind there were voices telling me that i would survive...that i would live_

 _i dont know why but i trusted that voice. i was healed after a month. But that was not all that happened...a month after that recovery, the same voice was in my head but this time it was telling me something about 'the heartfilia curse' i was terrified. it kept going in my head. i was frozen in spot and as i remember i was mumbling what the voice said. Thankfully i was looking at a mirror and after a couple of minutes, i noticed my eyes turning bright red and i tried to move but i could not untill your father walked in._

 _the voice kept comming back every month, i was scared of telling your father so i kept it a secret and i was secretly searching things about it. It was 'The Curse Of The Heartfilia Family' a curse that can only be removed by death, changing ones family or...giving birth to a child. As i read the last part, i realised i was too late. You were already in my stomach._

 _The day you were born, the voice said "the curse has been passed on, you are now free" that day, i wanted to make you the happiest child alive, i wanted to stay by your side forever...untill the voice returned "Death is now following, the year u die is close, the month you die is close and the day you die is close"._

 _the spell on this letter was only to be lifted when you start getting the voice in your head telling you about the curse._

 _again my dear, i am so sorry..._

 _love, Your Mother/Laila._

"Lucy" whispered Natsu as looked at Lucy while she was sleeping. He walked over too her and sat on the side of the bed still looking at her. He put a hand on her head, she was burning up...fast.

* * *

"i will protect you Lucy Heartfilia, do not worry child" said a voice in Lucys head, it was a females voice. The same voice as before. "you will be alright" the voice spoke again. "i protected your mother and now i will protect you. You both will now have the same fate Lucy" the voice said again. 'same fate?' thought Lucy, "yes, same fate" the voice said again. 'wait, you can hear me?' thought Lucy, "as long as i am in here, i can hear all your thoughts" said the voice once again.

"after the spell i cast on you, you will be fine. And your mothers fate, will be yours as well." spoke the voice. "now, i will need you too cast the spell. Repeat aft-" the voice was cut off. 'i would rather not, my mothers fate was horrible. my mother would never let me die like she did, And i don't want the curse, so LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!' shouted Lucy at the voice. "but it will help you cu-" the voice was cut off again. 'IT WONT HELP ME CURE THIS SICKNESS THAT _YOU_ PUT ON ME, REMOVE THE SICKNESS RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE' Shouted Lucy one last time. And the voice did not say anything at all, it just did what she asked for.

* * *

"Shes still really pale" spoke wendy to Natsu who did not want to move from _her_ side. "Im staying here" Said Natsu as he looked at the blonde in the bed. They were now in the Fairy Tail infirmary. "how is she doing" said Erza as she walked in. "she is still the same as the beginning, the sp-spell is n-n-not wor-work-working" said Wendy as tears pooled her eyes. "at th-this ra-rate sh-she w-will d-di-die" she spoke again as the tears in her eyes fell down on the floor.

Natsu's and Erza's eyes were wide open. "i will inform everyone else in the situation we are in for idea's" said Erza, trying to sound strong. She left to tell Master and everyone else about Lucy.

"I wont let you die like this Lucy, We have not seen you in 3 years. Don't leave us again, please. Wake up, wake up Lucy. We are all waiting" spoke Natsu as tears began to fall from his eyes, onto the bed sheets. Natsu put his head on the bed and fell asleep next to the blonde.

* * *

"is she alright" " will she wake up soon?" "Lu-chan, please wake up" Everyone was now in the infirmary including porlyusica, who was currently making medicine for Lucy. "WONT YOU GET OUT! THE CHILD WONT RECOVER FASTER IF YOU ALL HUMANS STAY HERE" she shouted as everyone ran outside in fear, except for Natsu who did not her a single word anyone said. He was busy looking at Lucy. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME HUMAN?" she shouted again "GET OUT" she shouted again. "im not moving from this spot untill she wakes up." he spoke.

porlyusica as finally given Lucy the medicine and now all that is left is to wait for Lucy to wake up. They were all back in the infirmary. This time they did not speek, but they kept staring at Lucy just like Natsu was doing. "Is she doing better" said Master as he walked in and went next to Natsu. "it seems like she is not pale anymore and she seems nire relaxed" said Erza as she went the opposite side of where Natsu was.

soon enough, Lucy started mumbling. "same fate?" she mumbled, but they all could hear from the intense quietness. "wait, you can hear me?" she mumbled again. it seems like she was talking to someone in her sleep. "i would rather not, my mothers fate was horrible. my mother would never let me die like she did,. and i don't want the curse so LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" she spoke more clearly this time. Everyone was now really worried. 'fate, her mother, death, curse?' they all thought about what Lucy was saying. "IT WONT HELP ME CURE THIS SICKNESS THAT YOU PUT ON ME, REMOVE THE SICKNESS RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE" she shouted one last time before her eyes burst open.

* * *

 **hi guys, i tried to make this chapter longer for not updating sooner so i hope that was long enough and i hope you enjoy my story**

 **sooooooo...have a nice day/night everyone**

 **review and fav please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**yo guys, sorry for not uploading more chapters, i was thinking of starting a new fanfic...but don't worry i wont abandon this one. I was actually thinking about a plot and stuff so it takes quiet along time for me to plan a new fanfic, plus i have to plan new chapters for this fanfic. I wont start new fanfictions without finishing the one im currently working on.**

 **lets start with chapter 7 shall we?...enjoy.**

 **oh and i got an idea from Alexa, Thank you for this idea and for reading!...THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

chapter 7

Lucy's eyes burst open as she last heard "i wont give up" from that voice. She sat up and looked around.

"LUUUCY" shouted everyone together as they tackled the blonde with hugs. As soon as everyone got off her, the first thing they noticed was her eyes. They were as red as a Ruby. Their eyes widened.

"L-lucy...Are you a-alright?" said Natsu as some red marks started to spread across her body slowly. They looked like cuts and scratches, they were every where but her head. Her arms, Legs, her whole body had these werid cuts and scratches. She looked at her arm as her eyes widened. She felt a hard pain on her stomach as she coughed up blood onto the sheets of the bed.

"i will make u accept" she heard in her head. She kept feeling pain on her stomach untill it got dark and she passed out. Everyone else were just standing there...They did not know what to do. This never happened to anyone they knew. All they could do was shout out her name.

* * *

Lucy couldn't see, it was dark. But she started hearing screams of pain, she could hear the people around her attacking something or someone...what was happening. Lucy tried to move, she tried to open her eyes. But it was no use, she kept hearing the screams of her guild mates around her.

It suddenly became quiet and Lucy could finally open her eyes. As she got up from the floor, She look around...Blood was every where, corpses of her friends where all around the room. She felt empty...She felt worthless...She felt...nothing, tears began to fall from her eyes as she sobbed and sobbed, she shouted and screamed as she cried there...alone, her friends and family where dead. She felt a huge pain on her stomach again as the world turned dark and she fell there along with her friends.

Was this the end?

Was it the end of the fairy tail guild?

Was it all her fault?

Was everyone...truly...dead?

* * *

 **sorry for the short chapter, i have been runing low on new ideas for this story...I WONT ABANDON IT...and i didn't really finish planning this chapter but i did not want you guys to wait much longer for the next chapter, SORRY!**

 **hope you enjoyed...have a good day/night everyone!**

 **feels like im writing chapter 1 all over again from how short this is :3**


End file.
